Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The invention relates to cargo containers and more particularly to collapsible cargo containers used within a cargo compartment.
In many cargo transportation situations, a cargo compartment will be less than full of cargo. As such, the cargo that is carried in the compartment will tend to shift during transportation and possibly become damaged or cause injury. Thus, a smaller compartmentalization and containment of the cargo is desirable. That is, containerization of the cargo is desired to limit shifting. Further, versatility in having an option to use or not use the cargo container provides flexibility. Thus, one may see a need for or the desirability of a collapsible cargo container that is useful in a cargo compartment.
Accordingly, a collapsible cargo container of the invention is useful in combination with a cargo compartment or the like of a vehicle. More particularly, the cargo compartment comprises a cargo floor upon which cargo is carried, a first wall extending generally upward from the cargo floor, a second wall extending generally upward from the cargo floor, and a corner that is defined by an intersection of the first and the second walls. The cargo container comprises a first partition, a second partition, and a pivot that interconnects the first and second partitions. Further, the first partition has a first end and an opposing second end. The first end is hingedly connected with the cargo compartment, so the first partition hinges between an open position in which the first partition extends generally away from the first wall, and a closed position in which the first partition extends generally along the first wall from the first end to the second end toward the corner. The second partition has a third end and an opposing fourth end. The fourth end is hingedly connected with the cargo compartment, so the second partition hinges between an open position in which the second partition extends generally away from the second wall, and a closed position in which the second partition extends generally along the second wall from the fourth end to the third end toward the corner. The pivot interconnects the second end and the third end, with the first partition, the second partition, and the connector defining at least a portion of the cargo container.
In other aspects of the invention, the first and the second partitions are releasably hingedly connected with the cargo compartment. More specifically, the first and the second partitions may be releasably hingedly connected with the cargo compartment by a spline and slot connector. Also, a releasable connector may be included between the cargo container and the cargo compartment. The releasable connector may be a spline and slot connector. Further, the cargo container may include a base member that has a first edge hingedly connected with the first partition first end and a second edge hingedly connected with the second partition second end. The base member may be connected with the cargo compartment. Further yet, a releasable connector may be included between the base member and the cargo compartment. The releasable connector may also be a spline and slot connector.
These and other features, objects, and benefits of the invention will be recognized by one having ordinary skill in the art and by those who practice the invention, from the specification, the claims, and the drawing figures.